powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Physiology
The power to use the abilities of transcendent beings. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Also Called *Apotheosis *Deity Mimicry/Physiology *Divine/Godly Being/Entity Mimicry/Physiology *Godhood *Godhead *God Mimicry/Physiology *Transcendent Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Transcendent Being, entering a state of being free from the constraints of the material world, as in the case of a deity or other beings that can overcome the limitations of physical existence and also become independent of it. User is physically and mentally beyond essentially all forms of harm or other ways to influence them (outside of other beings of similar status, superior beings or some specific concepts), and gain powers that are supernatural and magical to outside viewers. While they can enter into the material universe, becoming immanent, their true being is outside existence and thus both independent and outside of everything that happens to their manifested/avatar form. As they are able to perceive existence in completely different and transcendent way, they can achieve things that are beyond the understanding of lesser beings, for example, a children's toy built by them could be used as a dangerous, and unstoppable weapon by the lower races. Mythological Mimicry User with this ability can use the powers of a deity or deities from mythology. For example, if someone wanted to gain the power of Zeus, they would gain electrokinesis, aerokinesis, and (possibly) asterokinesis. While the user can become incredibly powerful once mastering this power, it also shares the same weakness as Mythic Physiology, and is limited by the amount of knowledge concerning the deities. Users with this power will be weaker than those who wield the "true" version of this power. Applications Common powers to transcendent beings are: *Cosmic Awareness/Divine Sight *Divinity *Concept Manipulation *Ethereal Physiology *Freedom/Reality Separation/Spatial-Temporal Lock *Healing/Resurrection *Higher Consciousness *Immortality *Sanctification *Shapeshifting *Smite *Supernatural Condition or Absolute Condition *Superpower Manipulation *Telekinesis *Teleportation Domain Warping: Besides these powers, if the user gains this power through Mythological Mimicry, the user gains a set of unique powers depending on the domain of the mimicked "deity". 'Age to Music' 'Nature to Wisdom' Variations *Blood Transcendency *Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology *Cosmic Entity Physiology **Collective Entity Physiology ***Composite Deity Physiology **Dimensional Entity Physiology **Temporal Entity Physiology *Creator Deity Physiology *Cyber Transcendence *Death Transcendency *Demiurge Physiology *Destroyer Deity Physiology *Divine Beast Physiology *Divine-Demonic Physiology *Divine Monster Physiology *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Four Symbols Physiology *Hybrid Transcendency *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Mother Goddess Physiology *Nature Transcendency *Primordial Deity Physiology *Sky Father Physiology *Transcendent Alien Physiology *Transcendent Angel Physiology *Transcendent Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Transcendent Cambion Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology *Transcendent Dhampir Physiology *Transcendent Dragon Physiology *Transcendent Fairy Physiology *Transcendent Genie Physiology *Transcendent Ghost Physiology *Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology *Transcendent Machine Physiology *Transcendent Mage Physiology *Transcendent Merfolk Physiology *Transcendent Nephalem Physiology *Transcendent Nephilim Physiology *Transcendent Undead Physiology *Transcendent Vampire Physiology *Transcendent Werebeast Physiology *Transcendent Werepire Physiology Mythical Mimicry Variations *Aboriginal Deity Physiology *African Deity Physiology *Altaic Deity Physiology *Arab Deity Physiology *Archangel Physiology *Archdemon Physiology *Armenian Deity Physiology *Aztec Deity Physiology *Basque Deity Physiology *Canaanite Deity Physiology *Celtic Deity Physiology *Chinese Deity Physiology *Egyptian Deity Physiology *Finnish Deity Physiology *Greek Deity Physiology **Daimon Physiology **Protogenoi Physiology **Titan Physiology *Guarani Deity Physiology *Hindu Deity Physiology *Inca Deity Physiology *Mayan Deity Physiology *Mesopotamian Deity Physiology *Native American Deity Physiology **Inuit Deity Physiology *Norse Deity Physiology *Oceanic Deity Physiology *Orisha Physiology *Philippine Deity Physiology **Olden Visayan Deity Physiology **Tagalog Deity Physiology *Roman Deity Physiology *Shinto Deity Physiology *Siberian Deity Physiology *Slavic Deity Physiology *Vodou Deity Physiology *Yoruba Deity Physiology *Zoroastrian Deity Physiology Associations *Angel Physiology *Artificial Godhood *Ascended Physiology *Cambion Physiology *Deification *Demigod Physiology *Demon Physiology *Enlightenment *Existential Manifestations *Faery Physiology *Fallen Angel Physiology *God Mode *Imbued Godhood *Magical Entity Physiology *Mutated Godhood *Mythic Heroes Physiology *Nephalem Physiology *Nephilim Physiology *Prayer Empowerment *Primordial Dragon Physiology *Psychic Entity *Transcendent Armor *Worship Empowerment User may also gain either: *Nigh Omnipotence *Nigh Omnipresence *Nigh Omniscience Limitations *Can be slain by users of Divine Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. *May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation or Divine Siphoning. *May be bound to their word/oaths/promises. Known Users Folklore/Mythology Comics Manga/Anime Gallery Comics/Cartoons Parliament_of_Trees.jpg|The Parliament of Trees (DC Comics) Parliament of Limbs.jpg|The Parliament of Limbs (DC) Parliament of Waves.jpg|The Parliament of Waves (DC) Parliament of Stones.jpg|The Parliament of Stone (DC) Parliament of Decay 001.jpg|The Parliament of Decay (DC) Endless 001.jpg|The Seven Endless (DC) Father Time.png|Time (DC) Night DC Vertigo.jpg|Night (DC) Spawn.jpg|Spawn (Image Comics) Ogdru_Jahad.gif|The Ogdru Jahad (Hellboy/BPRD) James Angel.jpg|Myresto Mor/Jamaerah (Angel: After the Fall) 1231014-snowqueen.jpg|Lumi the Snow Queen (Fables), embodiment of Winter in her realm and emissary of the North Wind. Kesa Summer Fables.jpg|Kesa the Summer Queen (Fables), the embodiment of Summer in her realm. Kevat Spring Fables.jpg|Kevat the Spring Queen (Fables) the embodiment of Spring in her realm North Wind Fables.jpg|The North Wind (Fables), Embodiment of the Northern Winds, one of the four Cardinal Winds and one of the Great Powers. BigbyWolf.jpg|Bigby Wolf (Fables), wolf god son of the North Wind and the Big Bad Wolf. Winter Fables God.png|Winter Wolf (Fables), granddaughter of the North Wind and his successor. Fables Three Cardinal Winds.jpg|The West, South and East Winds (Fables) three of the four Cardinal Winds and three of the Great Powers. Hope Fables.png|Hope (Fables), Embodiment of Hope and one of the Great Powers. Mister dark 01.jpg|Mister Dark (Fables), Embodiment of all darkness and woe and one of the Great Powers. The Fate Fables.jpg|The Fates (Fables) The Lady of the Lake.jpg|The Lady of the Lake (Fables) is a messenger of the Fates and has the ability to assign and reassign different destinies to particular individuals Three Djinn Fables.jpg|D'Jinn (Fables) are all-powerful Fables of pure magic that possess the potential to destroy entire worlds with their mischief. Devils Jack of Fables.jpg|Pan, Old Scratch, Old Nick, Lucifer and Chernobog (Fables) are the devils of various Hells present in the Fables Universe. Death Fables.jpg|Death (Fables) Hel Fables.jpg|Hel (Fables) Ruler of Hel and descendant of Winter Wolf. American Underworld Gods Fables.jpg|American Underworld Deities (Fables) The Literals.jpg|Literals (Fables) are a race of all-powerful beings that created entirety of the Fables Universe, each embodying many literary tropes. Literals Fables.jpg|The Genres (Fables) are a group of Literals that embody the various different genres of fiction, including... Blockbuster Fables Literal.jpg|...Blockbuster... Western Fables Literal.jpg|...Western... War Fables Literals.jpg|...War... Mystery Fables Literals.jpg|...Mystery... Horror Fables Literal.jpg|...Horror... Literature Fabels Literals.jpg|...Literature... Noir Literal Fables.jpg|...Noir... Romance Fables Literal.jpg|...Romance... Comedy Fables.jpg|...Comedy... Science Fiction Fables.jpg|...Science Fiction... Fantasy Fables Literals.jpg|...and Fantasy. Gary Pathetic Fallacy.jpg|The Pathetic Fallacy (Fables) embodiment of anthropomorphic personification. Kevin Thorn.jpg|Kevin Thorn (Fables), embodiment of storytelling and creator of the universe. Mr. Revise.jpg|Mr. Revise (Fables), embodiment of the constructive censorship and editing and shaper of Kevin Thorn's universe. 1828720-bookburner.jpg|Bookburner (Fables) embodiment of the destructive form of censorship. Ananke The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Ananke (The Wicked + The Divine) Amaterasu The Wicked The Divine.jpg|Amaratsu (The Wicked + The Divine) Lucifer The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Lucifer (The Wicked + The Divine) Baal The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Baal (The Wicked + The Divine) Sakhmet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Sakhmet (The Wicked + The Divine) The Morrigan The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|The Morrigan (The Wicked + The Divine) Baphomet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Baphomet/Nergal (The Wicked + The Divine) Woden The Wocked + The Divine.jpg|Woden (The Wicked + The Divine) Inanna The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Inanna (The Wicked + The Divine) Dionysus The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Dionysus (The Wicked + The Divine) Minerva The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Minerva (The Wicked + The Divine) Urdr The Wicked + The Divine Norns 01.jpg|The Norns (The Wicked + The Divine) led by Cassandra Igarashi/Urdr Persephone The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Persephone (The Wicked + The Divine)Grob_Gob_Glob_Grod.png|Grob Gob Glob Grod (Adventure Time) the four-faced deity of Mars. Catalyst Comet.png|The Catalyst Comet (Adventure Time) is a sentient comet that hits the Earth every 1000 years, always bringing with it some kind of change. Owl trans.png|Cosmic Owl (Adventure Time), a cosmic entity that brings premonition dreams. Death Adventure Time.png|Death (Adventure Time) Orgalorg.png|Orgalorg (Adventure Time) Party god.jpg|Party God (Adventure Time) Prismo.png|Prismo (Adventure Time) Moon King Kubo.jpg|The Moon King (Kubo and the Two Strings) is the god-like being that rules over the Heavens with his daughters... Sariatu Kubo_01.jpg|...Sariatu... The_Sisters_Kubo_and_the_Two_Strings.png|...and the Sisters. Primus.jpg|Primus (Transformers) Thor Tarot Witch of the Black Rose_01.jpg|Thor (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Loki Fire Tarot Witch of the Black Rose.jpg|Loki (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Hel Tarot Witch of the Black Rose.jpg|Hel (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Jormungand Midgard Serpent Tarot Witch of the Black Rose.jpg|Jormungand (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose), the Midgard Serpent Frost Giants Tarot Witch of the Black Rose.jpg|Frost Giants (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Sophie Bangs Promethea.jpg|Each incarnation of Promethea (Promethea) channel the spirit of Promethea and the energies of Immateria through them, granting them immense power on the level of a demigod. Demons Promethea.jpg|Demons (Promethea) are beings from the Immateria that embody mankind's flaws and evils. Mack Mike Promethea.jpg|Mack and Mike (Promethea), two serpents set on Promethea's caduceus with omniscience. Smee Promethea.jpg|Smee (Promethea) a demon from the Immateria. Red Riding Hood Promethea.jpg|Red Riding Hood (Promethea) an entity found within the Immateria... Wolf Promethea.jpg|...the Big Bad Wolf. Mario Neptura Promethea_01.jpg|Mario Neptura (Promethea) was the pseudonym of various authors of the Promethea pulp novels, manifesting in the Immateria as an all-powerful sorcerer. Charon Promethea.jpg|Charon (Promethea), Greek deity and ferryman that brings people from the material world to the higher levels of the Immateria. Nine of Swords Promethea.jpg|Nine of Swords (Promethea) Hod Gods Promethea.jpg|Hermes, Thoth, Cynocephalus, Hanuman, Wotan and Mercury (Promethea) gods of communications from the Sephirot Hod. Boo-Boo Ramirez Promethea.jpg|Boo-Boo Ramirez (Promethea) Barbara Shelley's guardian angel. Apollo_Princes Tarot_Sixes Promethea.jpg|Apollo, the Minor Arcana Princes and Sixes (Promethea) in the Sephirot Tiferet. Rebirth Gods Promethea.jpg|Baldur, Attis, Dionysus and Osiris (Promethea) gods of rebirth found in the sephirot Tiferet. Jesus Christ Promethea.jpg|Jesus Christ (Promethea) War:Justice Gods Promethea.jpg|Gods of War and Justice (Promethea) in the Sephirot Geburah. Asmoday Promethea.jpg|Asmoday (Promethea) a demon king that lives within the Sephirot Geburah. Death Promethea.jpg|Death (Promethea) Fool Promethea.jpg|The Fool (Promethea) Hermit Promethea.jpg|The Hermit (Promethea) Judgement Promethea.jpg|Judgement (Promethea) Lust Promethea.jpg|Lust (Promethea) The Universe Promethea.jpg|The Universe (Promethea) Manga/Anime File:Ikusatsunagi.jpg|Ikusa-Tsunagi (Fairy Tail) is one of the 18 War Gods of Yakuma. File:Take Over- God Soul.jpeg|Chronos (Fairy Tail) is the God of Time. Super sayan.png|Goku (Dragon Ball) as the Super Saiyan God Bills DBZ.png|Beerus (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods) Kais.png|The four Kais (Dragon Ball) Arceus.jpg|Arceus (Pokemon) Aizen-sama-aizen-30741702-640-480.jpg|Through the power of the Hogyoku Aizen (Bleach) has become a Transcendent Being. Sailor moon stars sailor cosmos adap manga by jackowcastillo-d72exg4.png|Sailor Cosmos (Sailor Moon) 1b561c350c775bbbe83a7fe728d2e4a4.png|Chaos (Sailor Moon) using Sailor Galaxia's body as a host and becoming Sailor Chaos ANB-goddess.jpg|The Harvest Goddess (Harvest Moon) Aqua.Regina.full.257581.jpg|Aqua Regina (Mermaid Melody) Althena.jpg|Althena (Lunar) Six Paths Sage Mode V2.jpg|The Six Paths Sage Mode Transformation boosts all of Naruto Uzumaki's (Naruto) already impressive traits to their highest potential. Kaguya_Ōtsutsuki.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) after eating a fruit from the God Tree, became the first ever person to utilize Chakra to its maximum potential. TV/Films Glorificus.jpg|Glory (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) La Magra.gif|Deacon Frost (Blade) has become La Magra, the vampire blood god. Jasmine Angel.jpg|Jasmine (Angel) Dark Specter.jpg|Dark Specter (Power Rangers) Eson the Searcher (Celestials) (Marvel).jpg|Celestials (Marvel Cinematic Universe) are a race of aliens that exist as gods. Ego Marvel Cinematic Universe.jpg|Ego (Marvel Cinematic Universe), a celestial with control over matter. Dormammu Marvel Cinematic Universe.jpg|Dormammu (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is an primordial, inter-dimensional entity who wields apocalyptic levels of supernatural power and is the ruler of the Dark Dimension. Literature Percy-Jackson.jpg|Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) Death Harry Potter.jpg|Death (Harry Potter) Mr Wednesday American Gods.png|Mr. Wednesday (American Gods), Odin's American incarnation. Low Key Lyesmith American Gods.jpg|Low Key Lyesmith (American Gods), American Incarnation of Loki. Games Fierce Deity Link.png|The Fierce Deity (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) DissidiaChaos.png|Chaos (Final Fantasy) Kratos Blades.jpg|Kratos (God of War) Suwako.png|Suwako Moriya (Touhou Project) Chakravartin.jpg|Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) Amaterasu.jpg|Amaterasu (Ōkami) TTT2Ogre.jpg|Ogre (Tekken), the God of Fighting Ermacarmageddonalt.jpg|After receiving the Essence of Blaze, Ermac (Mortal Kombat) became a transcendent hive mind made up of the souls that were once contained inside him. Raiden_cutout874-1-.png|Raiden, god of thunder (Mortal Kombat) Golden Goddesses.jpg|Din, Nayru, and Farore (The Legend of Zelda), the three Golden Goddesses of Hyrule. Hiruko_H.png|Hiruko (Valkyrie Crusade) is a extremely powerful goddess with mysterious origins.Ancient Dragons Dark Souls.jpg|The Everlasting Dragons (Dark Souls), a race of immortal stone beings that ruled during the Age of Ancients. Gwyn Lord of Sunlight Dark Souls.jpg|Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight/Cinder (Dark Souls), Lord and God to the people of Anor Londo. Darkmoon Gwendolyn Dark Souls.jpg|Dark Sun Gwyndolin (Dark Souls), son of Gwyn, god and acting lord of Anor Londo. Gravelord Nito Dark Souls.jpg|Gravelord Nito (Dark Souls), Lord and God to the people of Anor Londo. Witch of Izalith Dark Souls.jpg|The Witch of Izalith (Dark Souls), Lord and God to the people of Anor Londo. Furtive Pygmy Dark Souls.jpg|The Furtive Pygmy (Dark Souls), keeper of the Dark Soul and progenitor of mankind. Manus,_Father_of_the_Abyss_Dark Souls.jpg|Manus, Father of the Abyss (Dark Souls), creator of the Abyss. Dark Souls II Old Iron King.jpg|At some point, the Old Iron King (Dark Souls II) founded the Old King Soul - Gwyn's Reincarnated Lord Soul - exerting its influence across the land. Dark Souls II The Duke's Dear Freja.jpg|The Duke's Dear Freja (Dark Souls II) possesses the Old Paledrake soul - Seath's reincarnated soul - exerting its influence across the land. Dark Souls II The Rotten.jpg|The Rotten (Dark Souls II) possesses the Old Dead One Soul - Nito's Reincarnated Lord Soul - exerting its influence across the land. Dark Souls II Lost Sinner.jpg|The Lost Sinner (Dark Souls II) possesses the Old Witch Soul - the Witch of Izalith's Lord Soul - exerting its influence across the land. Nashandra Dark Souls II.jpg|Nashandra (Dark Souls II) possesses a reincarnated fragment of the soul of Manus, granting her unspeakable dark power. Aldritch Dark Souls body.jpg|Aldritch (Dark Souls III), Saint of the Deep and Devourer of Gods, became an amorphous blob monster after divulging in devouring men, and was forced as a sacrifice to the First Flame for his might, becoming a Lord of Cinder. Yhorm the Giant Dark Souls III.png|Yhorm the Giant (Dark Souls III) sacrificed himself to the First flame, becoming a Lord of Cinder. Ludleth of Courland Dark Souls III.jpg|Ludleth of Courland (Dark Souls III) sacrificed himself to link the First Flame, becoming a Lord of Cinder. Abyss Watchers Dark Souls III.png|The Abyss Watchers (Dark Souls III) sacrificed themselves to link the first flame, collectively becoming Lords of Cinder. Soul of Cinder Dark Souls 3.jpg|The Lord of Cinder (Dark Souls III) is the deific incarnation of every Lord of Cinder. Moon Presence Bloodborne 01.gif|Great Ones (Bloodborne) are eldritch entities that ascended fro the earthly plane, becoming gods to the Pthumerians and the people of Yharnam. Bloodborne-Moon-Presence-Secret-Endboss-1024x631.jpg|Moon Presence (Bloodborne) Bloodborne_Boss_Amygdala.png|Amygdala (Bloodborne) Amygdala Bloodborne.gif|Lesser Amygdala (Bloodborne) Brain of Mensis Bloodborne.jpg|The Brain of Mensis (Bloodborne) Ebrietas Daughter of the Cosmos Bloodborne.jpg|Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos (Bloodborne) Celestial_Emissary_Bloodborne.jpg|Celestial Emissary (Bloodborne) Image bloodborne-boss 18.jpg|Mergo's Wet Nurse (Bloodborne) Rom_the_Vacuous_Spider_Bloodborne.jpg|Rom, the Vacuous Spider (Bloodborne) Bloodborne Kos Kosm.png|Kos/Kosm (Bloodborne) Orphan of Kos Bloodborne.png|The Orphan of Kos (Bloodborne) Bloodborne Hunter Player.jpg|After the Hunter (Bloodborne) slays the Moon Presence... Bloodborne Ending Infant Great One.png|...he/she is reborn as an infant Great One. Dahaka Prince of Persia.jpg|The Dahaka (Prince of Persia: Warrior Within) ElderGod.jpg|The Elder God (Legacy of Kain) Wizemanthewicked.jpg|Wizeman the Wicked (NiGHTS series) is a god and the creator of Nightmare and the Nightmarens. Joshua TWEWY.jpg|Joshua (The World Ends With You) Uncle Death Let It Die.jpg|Uncle Death (Let It Die) Chaos 1.png|Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) Solaris Form1.jpg|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) Chip.png|Chip/Light Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) Dark Gaia.jpg|Dark Gaia (Sonic Unleashed) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries